Mickey Mouse
Mickey Mouse is the main iconic character of the Walt Disney CO. He is also the leader of the Sensational Six. He is the boyfriend of Minnie Mouse and best friend Donald Duck and Goofy. He was created by Walt Disney and Ub Iwerks at the Walt Disney Studios in 1928. An anthropomorphic mouse who typically wears red shorts, large yellow shoes, and white gloves, Mickey has become one of the most recognizable cartoon characters in the world. History Mickey first was seen in a single test screening (Plane Crazy). Mickey officially debuted in the short film Steamboat Willie (1928), one of the first sound cartoons. He went on to appear in over 130 films, including The Band Concert (1935), Brave Little Tailor (1938), and Fantasia (1940). Mickey appeared primarily in short films, but also occasionally in feature-length films. Ten of Mickey's cartoons were nominated for the Academy Award for Best Animated Short Film, one of which, Lend a Paw, won the award in 1942. In 1978, Mickey became the first cartoon character to have a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Beginning in 1930, Mickey has also been featured extensively as a comic strip character. His self-titled newspaper strip, drawn primarily by Floyd Gottfredson, ran for 45 years. Mickey has also appeared in comic books and in television series such as The Mickey Mouse Club (1955–1996) and others. He also appears in other media such as video games as well as merchandising, and is a meetable character at the Disney parks Personality Mickey is a nice, easy going care free guy. Dispite being care free he's often bothered by his friend Donald's temper, and Goofy's clumsiness. He can be a bit irresponsible at times, which annoys his girlfriend Minnie. Relationships Main Article: Mickey's Relationships Appearances Being the main iconic character of Disney, Mickey has made many appearances on the big and small screen. Movies * Fantasia ** (The Sorcerer's Apprentice) * Fun and Fancy Free * Who Framed Roger Rabbit * A Goofy Movie **(cameo) * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse * Mickey's House of Villains * Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas * Mickey's Twice Upon A Christmas * Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Notable Short Films * Mickey's Christmas Carol * The Prince and the Pauper Television * Walt Disney anthology series * The Mouse Factory * The Mickey Mouse Club * Mickey Mouse Works * House of Mouse * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Minnie's Bow-Toons **(guest appearance) * Mickey Mouse (TV Series) Video Games * Disney Infinity * Disney Infinity 2.O * Disney Infinity 3.O * Disney Magical World * Disney Magical World 2 * Disney Mickey's Speedway U.S.A. * Disney Party * Disney's Hide and Sneak * Disney's Magical Mirror: Starring Mickey Mouse * Kinect Disneyland Adventures * Kingdom Hearts * Kingdom Hearts II Gallery Main Article: Mickey Mouse/Gallery Quotes Main Article: Mickey Mouse/Quotes Trivia. * Mortimer Mouse was the name that Walt picked for his new character. However, his wife Lillian thought it sounded too pompous and suggested the mouse be called Mickey instead. ** The name was later given to His rival. *'Mickey's' ears always face the same way, no matter which direction he is facing. *'Wayne Allwine's' final performance of Mickey Mouse before his death was in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Because of this, there is a dedication to him in the credits of the English version of the game. *Many variations of Mickey's silhouette logo have been made. Category:Sensational six Category:Comic Characters Category:Animated Character Category:Males Category:Lovers Category:Iconic Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mice Category:Uncles Category:Characters Category:Disney Category:Protagonists Category:Adults